Don't love me
by Greyjeonz
Summary: Cinta itu membuat seseorang menjadi bodoh. Yang ia tahu hanya cara mencintai Jimin. Tidak peduli seberapa hancur hubungan mereka, Yoongi yakin cinta mereka sama besar. YoonMin—Jim!sub.


_''Tak sulit mendapatkan mu, karena sejak lama kau pun mengincar ku"_

 _-Tulus_

* * *

"S-sakith..ahk.." ia mencengkram kuat seprai putih itu kuat-kuat, saat dirasanya sesuatu didalam dirinya akan keluar. Matanya terpejam menahan sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya.

Sebuah tangan mengelus pipinya perlahan. Meyakinkan kalau semua akan baik-baik saja. Setelah beberapa lama, yang lebih kecil membuka mata sayunya. Menatap kedua hazel itu takut-takut. Laki-laki itu menggigit bibirnya, menahan suara-suara desahan yang aneh dari mulutnya. Sedikit lagi bibir itu akan sobek, kalau saja si dominan tidak memangutnya, melumat garis tebal itu sensual. Membuat laki-laki bersurai kepirangan itu kembali hanyut dalam buaiannya.

"Jangan ditahan, aku akan lebih suka kau melepaskan semuanya. Desahkan namaku Jiminie." Bisiknya lembut tepat di telinga laki-laki manis iti. Suara rendahnya terdengar dalam, seksi, dan absolut. Karena setelahnya Jimin mendesah seperti jalang.

Walau beberapa menit yang lalu ia masih menangis karena benda asing itu menghujam holenya, sekarang ia malah merengek meminta lebih. Ya, laki-laki tampan itu menemukan titik kenikmatan si manis. Berkali-kali ia mengenainya dan berkali-kali juga Jimin mendesahkan namanya. Indah, betapa bahagianya saat ini menjadi satu-satunya orang yang membuat seorang Park Jimin menyerah pasrah dibawahnya.

"More pleasee.." Jimin mencium lehernya. Ia tak ingin malam ini terlupakan begitu saja. Setidaknya bekas kiss mark itu menjadi buktinya kalau-kalau besok mereka terbangun dan menanggap ini mimpi.

Laki-laki itu semakin mempercepat gerakannya didalam sana. Tangan kanannya tidak tinggal diam dengan meremas, memainkan milik si pirang yang lebih kecil dari miliknya. Jimin merasa pikirannya berkabut. Tidak peduli apa besok masih berjalan atau tidak, yang jelas malam ini hanya miliknya dan pujaan hatinya.

Pandangannya memutih, sesuatu di dalam dirinya bagai ingin meledak keluar. Jimin menatapnya sekali lagi, meyakinkan sesuatu. Ia pun mengerti dengan mengangguk, mengusap helaian rambut Jimin perlahan, lalu tersenyum dengan begitu manisnya. Bagai malaikat, berbanding dengan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Laki-laki itu semakin mempercepat gerakannya, memperdalam hujamannya. Pas, seolah hole Jimin memang tempatnya yang seharusnya.

"A-aku akan Ahk!..

* * *

 **Don't love me**

.

.

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

.

.

YoonMin

Yoon top! Jim bott!

.

.

Happy reading

* * *

Langkahnya terseok-seok. Dia sudah tau akibat dari yang ia lakukan semalam, tapi tetap saja. Jimin menuruni tangga satu persatu sambil berpegangan pada sisi-nya, mengumpati orang yang mendesain tangga ini. Kenapa dibuat sagat panjang begini.

"Ssh, sial." Tubuhnya hampir terjatuh kalau saja seseorang tidak memegang pundaknya, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Jimin terdiam sejenak, melihat kearah manik gelap itu. Ingin sekali mulutnya berkata, menyapanya seperti yang seharusnya. Tapi semua tertelan begitu saja, hanya menjadi wacana.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau sakit Chim?" Tanya orang itu dengan tampang khawatirnya yang kentara. Mata sipitnya di pakskan tebuka lebih lebar. Lucu, tapi Jimin tau ini bukan saatnya tertawa. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan kalau ia baik-baik saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja Yoongi Hyung. Jangan khawatir begitu. Wajahmu jadi aneh, kkk." Yang lebih tua hanya bisa bernafas lega. Dugaannya tentang kejadian semalam tidak benar. Yoongi memapah Jimin sampai meja makan. Mendudukan nya di sisi kanan meja, agar mereka berhadapan saat makan nanti.

"Astaga Hyung, cukup, aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri." Jimin mengehentikan laki-laki bermarga Min ini sebelum menambahkan lagi menu sarapan di piringnya.

"Yak, kau diam saja, aku tau kau lelah. Jadi biarkan aku yang mengaturnya." Yoongi tak kalah kerasnya dengan Jimin. Ia memotong pie honey itu kecil-kecil lalu menyuapinya ke mulut yang lebih muda. Mau tidak mau Jimin hanya bisa membuka mulutnya dan mengunyah makanan yang diberikan Yoongi.

Setelah selesai dengan sarapan mereka. Para pelayan datang, membereskan semua dengan cepat dan rapih. Para maid dan butler bekerja untuk keluarga Min ini sangat telaten dalam melakukan pekerjaan. Profesional, karena seorang Min Yoongi menyukai ke perfeksionisan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke kampus nanti." Ia meneguk air putih dari gelasnya. Ujung matanya mengintip sedikit-sedikit apa yang dilakukan istrinya.

Istri? Lupakah aku memberi tau kalian kalau Park Jimin atau Min Jimin ini adalah seorang istri dari presdir Sufx corp? perusahaan pengembang teknologi Paling tersohor di Negara ini.

Jimin membolakan matanya, kemana saja asal jangan bertemu onyx itu. Dibawah meja, tangannya sudah memilin-milin ujung sweater abunya. Sungguh, apapun yang Yoongi katakan selalu membuatnya tegang.

"Ti-tidak aku akan berangkat sendirian, a-aku tidak apa-apa." Cicitnya diakhir kalimat. Lagi-lagi, situasi hening. Jimin mengutuk dirinya, kenapa jadinya begini?

Yoongi diam, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Terlalu banyak kemungkinan, perusahaan, rumah, keluarganya di Daegu, dan dirinya. Ya, Jimin memasukkan kedalam kemungkinan hal yang mengggangu pikiran laki-laki pucat itu.

Jimin bangkit dari kursinya saat Yoongi berdiri. Laki-laki dengan surai hitamnya itu berjalan ke sisi bangku Jimin. Lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, minta pak Go untuk mengantarmu jika kau berubah pikiran. Aku berangkat dulu, jaga kesehatanmu Chim." Ia mencium kening Jimin lama. Sebelum mengecup bibir cherry itu dan benar-benar pergi dari sana.

Jimin memegangi bibirnya dengan perasaan aneh,

"Hyung..

.

.

.

.

Entah, cuma iseng. Lanjut tidak?

-Jeonz-


End file.
